Naruto Unleashed
by Severus'forbiddenlove
Summary: What if what we knew was wrong, what if after the war Sasuke and Sakura didn't end up together? What if none of the events that happened post the great ninja war never happened? I like to believe the story continues, no matter the version. Follow Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi and gang as they triverse a new world and a new danger that could kill them all. You will be the judge.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: **

**You live life, you learn. You fight beside someone and really never truely know who they are, or where their motives lie. Can you honestly tell me you didn't see this coming? The slaughter of an entire clan or the lonelinees of two boys who share the same background or the fact that technically both boys' clans were exterminated in one form or another. What makes them different will bring them closer faster then they could ever have hoped, both boys thought that they would rid themselve of the other. Oh how were they very wrong. **

**Chapter One: The Fallout**

He fights against the bonds that hold him, against the unfairness of having saved their asses from what most would call utter destruction. He is blindfolded, bound and restrained to a chair some like prisoner of war. What did he do to deserve this? He hadn't done anything wrong, he hadn't abandoned the village, so what if he took a stint of absenses, he did'nt orcastrate what had happened to the villlage. So why is _he _a prisoner while others who have done worse walk free?

"Sasuke?"

He knows that voice, knows it all too well.

"Na-Naruto?"

His throat is parched, dry and itchy from the lack of liquids. He does not struggle anymore in favor of hearing his dobe speak.

"I promise that I will get you out of here, I brought something but we must hurry before I get caught."

He didn't understand until the blindfold was slipped down by slender fingers, nor until the bonds instantly vanished from his wrists. In front of him; on his lap, was a meal that made is mouth salivated. Slices of juicy steak topped with brown gravy, mashed potatoes next to it and tomatos; his favorite. He looked at the blonde as if he was crazy but all he got in return was a slight smile and reassurance.

"Eat." Naruto looked him dead in the eyes with a seriousness that he knew not to question, "I can only pull so much being the hero of the village, k."

He nodded and didn't need to be told twice and he began to eat everything infront of him, what touched him the most was the Naruto rememebered that he loved tomatoes, and to see them sitting upon the tray almost wanted to make him huge the blonde, but he didn't. Instead he ate everything infront of him knowing that he would not get another meal such as this for a while. Many questions where flying through his mind, such as, how did Naruto get in here in the first place, how had his voice sound so far away when he was right before him? He kept all this inside as he finished his meal and took the offered water bottle from Naruto and drank as if his life depended on it.

"Why?" Is all he could ask when he was finished.

"Because, you may have severed our bonds but I had not. It takes two to do such a thing." Naruto looked behind him for a moment making him feel fearful, "I must be going Sasuke, I'll be back though."

He is left with his thoughts and words on his tongue that he had wished he could have spoken before the blonde had disappeared, he hangs his head and silently thanks Naruto for his kindness.

* * *

**The Hokages office:T**

"You have to let him go!"

Naruto all but shouted as he balled his fists and punched the the sixths' table, Kakashi Hatake had become the next after Tsunade. The dents left in the table symbolising just how much Naruto had grown from being a mere genin.

"I cannot until he is evaluated."

"The tell your fucking guards to _actually_ feed him!" Naruto roared.

"Wait, what?'

Kakashi looked at Naruto as if he had grown a second head.

"I...I visited Sasuke using my clones, he is nothing but skin and bones and he ate the meal I brought him like it was his last." Naruto walks over to Kakashi not caring if he is the Hokage or not, "He is being starved by Ibiki and the others, I won't tolerate it."

"I-" Kakashi looks Naruto dead in the eyes for any deception; he finds none. "I will make sure this is corrected-"

"No you won't because you have no say in this," Naruto spat, "I will take Sasuke and move him into my home. Under twenty-four hour supervision until the blithering elder's can figure out how to pull their heads out of their asses."

"You-"

"Shut up Kakashi, you know me better than that. Don't waste your words, show me action."

"Naruto," Naruto's name being spoken stopped him from opening the door to the office, "I will respect your decision, please keep him safe."

Naruto looks at his former sensei, "You know I will, I never go back on a promise. Just keep to your end and all will be good."

With that Naurto bowed to show respect and exited the Hokages office with a new purpose and a new goal, set the Uchiha free.

* * *

He didn't know what day it was or what time it was, he was tired of pissing himself because no one would let him go to the bathroom. He is tired of smelling the urine and the musk of his own body, he had never felt like this, even when his parents had died. He had always been clean, no matter what. Now he sits in his own shit and piss praying to whatever gods may be out there that something would happen, and soon. No sooner had he thought the thoughts did his cell open; he could hear the metal scrapping upon the floor, and that his blindfold disappeared and the restraints where gone. He is met with glowing blue orbs and a smile that actually warmed him up,

"Lets go teme, I got you out under one condition."

"And?"

"You have to live with me until the elder's make a decision."

"Hn. Not so bad."

Naruto face plated an iron bar not expecting that reaction out of Sasuke, he looks at the blonde as if he were insane.

"Um okay, well lets go then." Naruto stammers out while rubbing his forehead.

"I have one question before we leave," Naruto turns to him, "Why did the Hokage change his mind?"

Naruto grins, "Because I know Kakashi better than the elders. Now lets get going before anyone tries to stop us."

"Right."

He responds and follows the blonde out of his would-be prison, he is glad to be rid of the place and hopes to be rid of the smell too.

**A/N: Depending on if you guys want more, I will continue this. Sorry for the short chapter, this is just an into, let me know what yall think and where this should go. Hope to hear from yall**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: **

He looks around Naruto's small apartment with a hint of disgust but quickly remembers that is was the same man who stands just feet from him in the kitchen, who had just freed him when no one else cared. He figured Sakura of all people would have been seeing and fawning all over him, crying and telling him just how unfair life is toward him. Yet she had not even shown up once, had not even tried to get him released like Naruto had. His thoughts are brought back to reality when a hand touches his shoulder,

"The bathroom is down the hall across from my bedroom, I tried to pick out clothing you would be comfortable with but was unsure the size."

"Hn." Before Naruto could walk away through, he grabbed the dobe's arm. "Naruto..." Both looked at each other for a minute, "Thank you."

Naruto nodded and walked back to the kitchnette, busying himself and trying to not think about the startling change that has come over his once stonic teammate. He hears his shower turn on and breathes a sigh of relief, he had honestly expected the Uchiha to fight him. Naruto began to prepare a lunch of pork chops topped with basil and seasonings, lightly sizzled within the pan that now sat dirty upon his stove. He had made sure to stock his fridge with tomatoes incase Sasuke wanted them for a snack, he also bought several kinds of tea not knowing which on he liked. Mashed potatoes and baked beans sat in pots upon the other two burners, a low flame keeping the food warm.

Naruto had learned how to cook at a young age, he usually kept a clean house too but after the war, he just couldn't bring himself to care. You see, he lost the one person he truely loved. Right before his eyes, Pein had cut Hinata down and waved her prone lifeless from in front of him. A reminder of what was at stake. These thoughts had Naruto slamming the knife he was using into the counter, the point burying itself within the wood.

* * *

He stipped the filthy clothes from his body, the fabric peeling off of him. He wanted to incinerate the garments right then and there but knew Naruto would not appreciate his apartment going up in flames, so instead he threw them into the little garbage can that was beside the toilet. He walked into the small shower not caring that is was literally three times smaller than the one at his home, it didn't matter, none of it did really. He is just gratefull to actually get one after being in the cell for who knows how long.

The water stings for a moment upon his cold skin, the warmth of the water serving to ache his muscles instead of soothing them. He is tense until the warmth begins to spread through his body, he runs his hands through his damp locks before resting his forehead upon the porcelin covered wall before him. He begins to wash the staleness from his body, the memories of everything before, he is trying deperately to rid himself of all that had occured.

The battle came back, the images of his fellow shinobi lying face down with kunais and other weapons sticking up from their bodies. The image of a red headed woman makes him stop and cover his mouth, he cannot show what has pained him the most, cannot let anyone hear the despair in which he feels and had to relive everyday within that cell. A loud thud makes him look toward the door of the bathroom, he wonders what is going on until he hears the front door slam shut with anger. A knock makes him jump.

"Sasuke?" The dobe is calling through the door.

"What is it?"

"We need to leave soon," He can hear the worried tone that Naruto is using, "Kakashi has summoned us."

He listens as Naruto walks away, he is conflicted. Has a judgment already been made? Will he die for what they _supposedly_ think he has done? No. He can't think this way, he can't give up on the freedom that he knows the dobe is fighting for. He won't.

He sets from the shower and sees the new clothes that Naruto had mentioned, he picks up the shirt and pauses, there is his family crest upon the back. Not done as if it was from his wardrobe but close enough that one would mistaken if not looking carefully, how had he done it. He places the garments on and to his relief they are a perfect fit, the shirt is a short sleeve navy blue. The pants are of a cut between long and shorts, usually what he use to wear ironically. There is a light weight sleeveless top jacket with four pockets on the front, similar to those that the Jonin wear for battle. He picks it up and finds a note within the left hand top pocket, he opens it.

_Dear Naruto, _

_I hope you are well, I had had hoped this finds you well..._

He puts the note away knowing it is not his business to snoop through Naruto's things, he places the not within his pocket and plans on giving it to the blonde after the meeting. He walks into the living room and sees Naruto with his head within his hands, he feels slightly uncomfortable but a voice within him is urging him to comfort the boy. He walks over and places a hand upon the blondes shoulder,

"Naruto."

The tears that are sparkling within those blue eyes takes him back, the raw pain etched into the forrowed brows and whiskered marked cheeks makes him want to embrace the dobe. But he does not, he does not want to cross a line. He watches as Naruto wipes his eyes and gets up,

"I'm sorry Sasuke," He sees the pain behind the false smile. "Ready to go?"

He nods and follows Naruto out of the apartment and down into the streets below, he stays close to the blonde sensing the thick tension within the air. Naruto lightly touches his elbow before letting his hand fall back down, he looks over to see Naruto tense up. He thinks about all the fighting and things he had done to Naruto, how he had desperately tried to cut ties with the only one who understood him. But as he had guessed, Naruto was far more stubborn than he gave him credit for, which he is very glad for now. Naruto had dragged him back with a bleeding stump for his left arm after having lost it to Madara, he remembers only bits and pieces as he had lost too much blood to stay conscious for much longer. Then he had woken to the boy sitting beside him in the hospital, looking as if he spent every moment by his side.

He touches his left arm out of remembrance, his friend had done everything possible; and possibly threatened bodily harm, to get the hospital to genetically recreate a new arm for him. He doesn't notice that during his thoughts they had made it to the Hokage's tower, he is not anxious but there is something deep down that is screaming for him to run. Naruto must have sensed his unease because no sooner did he look up, did Naruto grab his arm and bring him a bit closer.

"Lets get this over with." Naruto sighs.

* * *

Naruto watches in horror from the nightmare before his eyes, her body bloodied and lifeless. Pein holding her by the neck and grinning, his cries of anguish turn into roars of rage as the demon within him is unleashed. Red chakra burn anything within their path as it swirls and begins to take shape, the shape of the beast that holds fear within everyone's hearts. He can feel his skin peeling from his body as the transformation into a miniture fox progresses faster this time, four tails erupt immediately while a fifth has began. He has lost himself at this point, he is sitting in a charred forest within his mindscape. The tears keep coming and he has no way to stop them, the pain is squeezing his heart so hard that he is gasping from the physical pain. He does not know that his nightmares have captivated him, that he cannot escape from the replay that keeps haunting him.

He does not care that the beast literally made a bloody mess of Pein; even if it was a puppet, or that the fox had laid waste to the entire area in front of the village. He can feel the hatred and anguish coursing through his veins, he knows this is feeding the beast and he does not care. He sees that Pein was not the only obsticle, the eldest of Uchiha's is also to blame, the one they call Madara. The man smells of blood, of vengence and of greed. This served to piss the kyuubi off even more, an earth shattering roar escaped the now fully formed fox. Six tails lashed at the earth causing scorch marks and instant incineration, the void-like chakra texture was being to solitify into an orangish-red coat. Fur began to fluff up and shake off the particles left by the disappearing chakra, red eyes take where the hollowed white use to be and sharp pearl colored teeth come from the gums within its mouth.

Another earth shattering roar shakes the ground beneath his feet, he knows that the kyuubi is in full control, he has given it willingly...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If you like the way the chapters are going then here is another, if yall have any ideas I would love to hear them. I am sorry if there are too many things to keep up with but once the introductions of all the characters have come into play, the plot will thicken and I will slow the switching of views down. Please bare with me. **

**Chapter Three **

Sakura wipes her brow after having performed the surgery required to save Itachi Uchiha's life, she would not have done this if evidence had not come back that he had always been for the village. Everything he had done was to protect his home, including slaughting his entire clan, it actually explained alot about him. She looks down at the prone man that lay upon the recovery bed, she has found a new respect for the missing nin. He had come in about a week ago, a week she had to do what she could to prolong his life. He was a mess, blood coming from his eyes and mouth, blood all over his clothes and hands. At first she was absolutely against the idea of helping someone who had ruined the man she loved life, he had hurt Sasuke more than anything, had driven him away from her and everything that he knew. She could feel the hot liquid run down her cheeks as she remembered all the times Sasuke would bristle at the name of his brother, and there isn't a moment where she fell prey to her weakness and found her hands wrapped around his throat. But after the week and having spent every waking moment with the man before her, she is glad to keep the dirtly little secret of trying to strangle him while he was unconscious.

"Sakura."

She nearly jumps out of her skin from hearing her name, having been so lost in thought. She looks down to see the object of her thoughts staring at her, charcoal eyes meet green, her heart skips a beat.

"Yes...Itachi." His name is so unfamiliar upon her tongue.

"Could I trouble you for some water," She begins to turn away, "And if I might ask some questions."

Sakura tenses, she knows what he wants to ask, or at least has an idea. Her mouth gets the better of her though,

"And why should I answer any of your questions _Itachi Uchiha_."

She snaps before she can stop herself, the glass of water lay upon his bedside table as she gets nose to nose with the most feared missing nin in the five great nations, logic be damned. He levels her with a glare so fierce that she can feel the hairs upon the back of her neck stand on end, she does not back down though, not until he grabs for her and tilts his head.

"Sakura Haruno, the previous Hokage's apprentice. Friend to one Naruto Uzamaki and fangirl to my little brother. I know you, better than you know yourself. Answer my questions and I will never bother you again," Itachi pauses to study her reaction, he can smell the fear. "Yes?"

"Why should I?"

Sakura feels violated and chastised, how could this missing nin know so much. She is paused in her inner thoughts by one word,

"Bingo book."

She racks her brain trying to remember where she has heard of that before, something about Zabuza or whatever, her mind is drawing a blank as she is still in close proximity to the elder Uchiha. She steps back to give herself some room, and breathing room at that. Who knew Sasuke's brother was drop dead gorgeous, even when he was half dead on her table, she couldn't help but look. She looks over to his torn open Akataski robe and feels a little bad on having to rip it open when he was first brought in, without her knowing, he is following her eyeline.

"Do not worry about that piece of garbage, I intend on burning it with my Amaterasu as soon as I am released."

His voice is low, commanding yet gentle, she can't help but notice the maturity within his that differs from Sasuke's. She nods dumbly and returns to look at him, she can see the beginnings of red filling the black, she backs away. Not afraid of what he can do but what he could do to her, she does not have any weapons on her and her taijutsu skills still suck even afterr all the training. He suprises her by blinking rapidly and covering his eyes,

"I am sorry, old habits die hard Sakura."

"Um...okay," She pauses then returns to his bedside, "what questions did you want to ask me?"

She watches as he shifts up in bed and sighs, this is not what she had expected from the famed Itachi Uchiha. She had expected an over pompous, self-centered, asshole honestly.

* * *

I woke to my limbs being heavy, which to say the least was not what I was worried about. The first thought through my head was how am I alive, there is and should be no way that I had survived past the diease I have had since birth. I smell disinfectants and the bed beneath me is soft and warm, unlike the dirt and caves I was use to camping in. I can sense someone standing nearby, their charka not too strong and threatening but I could still feel the unlining hints. I hear shuffling and sighing and swearing, a females voice. I try to open my eyes the first time and am blinding and put in pain by the bright light directly above my head, I lift my arm to shield my eyes and fully open them. Sakura; one of my litter brother's teammates is standing with her back toward me, apparently lost within her own thoughts. I take this chance to sit up without alerting her to me being awake, I study the way her body tenses when she moves a certain way, I can see why my little brother had feelings for her when he was younger. I'm watching her every movement before I try to speak, my throat feels like sand paper, I try to swish saliva within my mouth but I cannot provide any.

I speak her name and watch her nearly jump out of her skin, am I that frightening, then again, after all that I've heard about me...yeah, I'd be scared too.

She's fiesty, rebuffing me at every attempt I try to gain information. All I want is to know why I am still breathing, and did Sasuke obtain my Sharingan. My question is soon answered when she gets in my face and my eyes immediately start to activate, I sigh after seeing her back away from me in fear, I cover my eyes. I apologise for scaring her and she finally bends, allows me to ask what I really want to know.

"How am I still alive?" I ask after taking a sip of water.

"Sasuke brought you in here after you had fallen unconscious."

This did not answer my question, the last thing I could recall was standing insie a dark room beneath a huge statue and facing Sasuke, ready to end the decade fued between us. I remember activating Mangekyo Sharingan and him injuring my leg with a piece of his shadow shuriken tied together with ninja wire, my reflexes were already starting to slow from the diease within me. I remember us getting atop the statue we were underneath and throwing Amaterasu around us so he could not escape, we had thrown Phoenix Fire style at each other and then I had passed out from over use of my Sharingan in its Mangekyo form.

"Please elaborate on the fact there is no way I should alive right now."

I watched her fidget, playing with her skirt just slightly before looking me dead in the eyes,

"If it had not been for Sasuke, you would be dead." I raised a brow and in return she glared at me, "I refused to work on you at first, being the missing S-class nin that you are, but he begged me to save your life."

I studied her hard and carefully before speaking my next words,

"Then you know..." I paused looking down for the first time, "don't you?"

I waited with bated breath for her to answer, the ticking of the clock sounded louder to me than ever before. I looked up when she finally spoke, yet she was not looking at me but instead the floor.

"The autoimmune diease that was killing every living cell within your functioning organs, yes, I know. And I'm the one who saved you," I look her in disbelief, "I am the one who figured out how to counteract the parasitic diease and dissolve it."

My head is reeling from her information, she had not only cured me but had possibly laid out the foundation for a cure for our dojutsu. She has done what we could not acheive.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

He is looking at his former sensei with dead eyes, he is hallow to hide is true feelings. Naruto stands beside him looking like he is on the verge of killing the two old people who stand behind Lord Kakashi, a low but very dangerous growl is heard in the silence of the room.

"You _will__ not_ lay a hand on him you bags of bones." Naruto growls out at the two.

"You little demon brat," the old man spits at Naruto. "Learn to respect your elders."

"You don't deserve respect and the only reason you are still alive," Naruto points at Kakashi, "Is because of _him_."

Both elders stare shocked at their lord hokage, who does nothing to deny Naruto's words. Kakashi is staring at him, a promise in the mans eyes.

"I have made a decision."

This stops everyone, including Naruto who was inches from the Elders. He is watching everything, how Naruto is fighting for him, the way the elders shift so suddenly and the closly guarded expression of Kakashi.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are hereby pardoned of all but one crime that has been leveled at you."

"And what of the crime I did commit?" He asks relief spreading through his body.

"I nor anyone can pass a judgment of punishment except for Naruto, he is the one you committed a crime against and therefore your punishment rests within his hands."

He looks toward his dobe to see the blonde looking down, who then bows and says thank you. His arm is grabbed and he does not fight it, Kakashi had been right, he owed it to Naruto.

He walks silently with Naruto, he can sense the storm raging within his dobe's mind. He is suddendly pinned against the side of the tower once they had made it outside, the blonde is pressing into him and sighs.

"I no longer get to have you in my home unless you wish otherwise."

He watches Naruto stand back up straight but does not miss the lingering touch of the fingers that brush his cheek, he had known for a long time that Naruto might have felt something deeper than friendship. But it isn't till this moment that it is confirmed.

"And what of my punishment?"

Another dragged out sigh has him worried for the man in front of him, Naruto turns to him and the look in those cerulean eyes has him wishing he never said anything at all, the look of despair.

"You are safe, you broke free from your hate and I think you have paid your due. Your brother is fighting for his life from what I have heard, I have not really went to check. You are a free man Sasuke Uchiha, goodbye."

And with those words, he watches Naruto disappear in a plume of white smoke.

* * *

The stench of death in the air is chocking, fueled with blood and body parts. Kyuubi stares at the one form of Madara, the man no longer looks like he did all those years ago. What is left is a hollow, cynical, depraved shell filled with anger and greed. Madara Uchiha had lost himself the day he had killed his best friend and lover, lost to the curse that is the blood of Uchiha.

Kyuubi does not care for the man any longer, his kit is fighting a war within himself because of this monster. He swipes at the air and sends chakra blades to cut the man down, his initial anger has subsided but he will still bite the head off of Madara. He is careful around the bodies of the fallen whom belong to Konoha; only for the sake of Naruto, as he steps toward his prey. All nine tails are free now, his fur matted with dried blood and a few lingering cuts.

"This is where I end your pitiful existence, you should have died years ago."

Kyuubi moves, faster than most shinobi could ever dream, and lands a clawed paw deep into Madara's shoulder. As he pulls back, he rips the flesh apart, spraying himself with blood. He notices Madara does not make a move against him,

"So you won't fight me, why?" Kyuubi asks.

"I have failed and deserve the death you wish to give me, I have ruined so many lives and killed so many innocents just for the sake of _peace_. I was blinded by rage and hatred, all I wish for is that Sasuke and Itachi live their lives free of the Akataski." Madara walks up to Kyuubi, "Can you give my eyes to Sasuke and Shui's eyes to Itachi for me?"

Kyuubi growls but nods, he hates this man but for who he is asking, he will do it.

"Take your eyes out so I do not damage them," it is a command not a request. "Then I will make your death quick."

Madara nods and takes the Kunai that is in his right hand and presses the tip to the edge of his right eyes, he cuts the skin and then digs his finger behind his eyes to remove it. Blood cascades down Madara's face as he repeats the action for the other eye then he holds out his right hand toward Kyuubi,

"Take them."

Two more eyes appear next to the first set, he looks at them with no remorse and guilt. He will end this quickly now. He takes the eyes after Marada turned his hand up to allow them to fall on his paw, with chakra he sends the eyes to Sasuke and Itachi.

"Thank you, friend."

Kyuubi pauses, his nails an inch from Madara's heart. The man has not called him a friend in years, had he really snapped from the curse? He closed his eyes and felt his claws pierce flesh, he can feel the muscle that pumps upon his pads as he begins to close his paw. A part of him does not want to kill the man before him, but the judgment is made and too many sins has sealed Madara's fate. His claws leave the now lifeless man, the heart he had grabbed lay abandoned in favor of him catching the body before it hits the ground.

Kyuubi uses his tongue to clean the blood from Madara's face, he then bows his head and bumps hus snout against the mans forehead. A loud and painful cry escapes as he looks to the sky, which has began to cry with him, he hurt like he had never felt before. Madara loved Hashirama but no one knew that he; the deviled nine tails, loved Madara.

* * *

I wake up to silence and something wet upon my hand, I open my eyes to darkness and sit up carefully as to find what is within my right hand. Looking down my heart stops for the briefest of moments as two eyes with small traces of blood sit in my palm. One word escapes my lips before darkness consumes my senses,

"No..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

He awoke with a start and blood all over his hands, his bedroom room the epitome of Uchiha. Two very bloody eyes sit in his palm while sweat clings to his body, the open window inviting in the autumn air, raising goosebumps upon his flesh. His fears escalate as he had been believing more and more that his brother is dead, the wounds too grievous and the illness too strong.

He stumbles out of sheets that are constricting his body and falls to the floor in a heep of sheets, he shakes them off as he walks to his bathroom, he wants to believe that these eyes are not his otouto. He can't see beyond the blood to identify, he needs to know.

Warm water washes over his hands as he slowly rotates the eyes within his palm, fear is gripping his insides as the Mangekyu is starting to appear. There are only two people who have these eyes and one got ate by Kyuubi; or so he was told, that left only one. He falls to his knees, abandoning the now clean eyes in the sink and screams.

He flickers without second thought, grabbing the eyes before leaving so he could confirm the worst.

The village is quite at this time of night, the full moon lighting the deserted streets. A few stray animals and some that have homes scurry the streets and back alleys as a blur passes them, none the wiser of the man on a mission to kill who killed his otouto. Rationally he should be pointing the finger at himself but he is not in a rational state of mind, he wants to hurt Sakura for abandoning the only request he had of her. She was suppose to keep him alive.

He goes for the only place Itachi would be at, the hospital or morgue. No one is out to stop him except one, Naruto.

Naruto turns to him and he stops before his dobe, they had not spoken in a week. He had not even seen him during the duration but that is because he had been in his room trying to piece his life back together. He sees Naruto look him up and down and in that moment, he knows the blonde knows something is wrong and his words confirm it.

"What is it Sasuke? Is it Itachi?"

He decides to show the eyes to Naruto,

"Those are not Itachi's if that is what's wrong, his Mangekyu is more sharp in definition, these eyes are of someone who has rarily seen battle. They are soft."

He stared dumb-founded at Naruto, since when did he know of anything to do with the Sharingan. How had he become so perceptive of such fine detail? Where was the idiot from the academy days? He is left speechless.

"Come I will take you to see him, you need a residency card to access the building at night. Hopefully you will get yours back soon."

He followed mute after Naruto and began to see him in a new light, the boy he left back in the valley is now man. Smarter, stronger, masculine and dare he think, handsome. He is brought from his thoughts as Naruto stops in front of a closed door, on the wall is a name tag. He sees a folder in the clear file holder,

Name: Itachi Uchiha

Status: Recovery. Operation was a success with a hundred percent rehabilitation, illness is ineffective and all parasitic cells have been contained and neutralized. Patient is responsive and coherent. Mild blindness is supported with vision tests, no cure. Lateration to left side of abdomen is clearing but pateint is prone to infection to due unstable chakra network and his ability to naturally heal.

He stared at the words unable to believe them, Sakura no doubt had figured out a cure to Itachi's terminal illness, she had saved him. A great deal of emotions were flooding through his system as Naruto opened the door to the room, Itachi; living and breathing lay sleeping upon the white sheeted bed.

He walks in with his dobe following a bit behind him, giving him space. He watches as Itachi's eyes open and his body relaxes, staring at him are his otoutos eyes. He rushes to Itachi and embraces him thanking that his brother is alive and well, he does not care if he looks like a child right now.

* * *

I can hear my brother enter my room but I lie still and wait for what he does, I hear someone else and assume it is Naruto, those two had yet to be sepearted. I hear Sasuke take a sharp breath and I decide to open my eyes. What I had not expected was him to nearly barrel me off the bed in a death-grip hug, I place my hand on the back of his head and can feel him shaking, tears begin to wet my shirt.

"Sasuke," I begin softly but am stopped as he grips me harder, as if he thinks I will simply vanish. "You have to let me go before-shit."

I had felt the sting and liquid nearly at the same time, it pooled quickly as my hand flew to my abdomen where I knew I was bleeding profusely from. Naruto rushed to my side and laid me back all while having sent a clone to get someone to help, I had not even seen him sign. I watched Sasuke who was now obviously realising what he had done, his head hung low and I can hear him apologising for what he had caused.

"Dear little brother, you could not have known."

I can feel darkness and numbness creeping its way into my consciousness, it might be better this way. I slowly turn my head to see Naruto's eyes staring into mine, his hand his pressed against my reopened wound,

"Don't you dare you bastard! Don't you _dare_ die on me now!"

I chuckle and place my hand over his, his eyes soften and he looks at Sasuke then back to me. I know what has been going on, any idiot could see that Naruto loved my brother and therefore by extention, loved me. Twisted as it may seem when I first found out, I had known in my gut that they were perfect for each other.

"I am not going anywhere you runt," he growled and I chuckled, "Besides, you already denied me one death, so I am sure I will be denied another."

"Sadasitc asshole..." Naruto murmured while still trying to staunch my bleeding.

The door to the room flew open and the lights suddenly turned on, the sudden brightness caused my body that last leap into unconsciousness and I knew nothing more.

* * *

Tsunade and Sakura both fly into the hospital, they did not notice that the door was not locked as they ran their way to a certain Uchihas' room. When they enter, Tsunade had not expected to see Naruto or Sasuke, one looking ashamed and the other frantic. The first thing that is noticed is the copious amount of blood on the white sheets beneath Naruto's hands, the second is the monitor is close to going off as Itachi's vitals plummit dangerously fast.

"Please Tsunade, help him." Naruto manages to say while fighting back tears. He had seen how the color drained from Itachi's face as soon as the lights turned on, he felt the older man's hand slip off of his as his body relaxed.

"Move Naruto, now!" Tsunade snapped causing Naruto to hastily back up, dropping the bloody sheet in the process.

Everything is silent except of Itachi's vital monitor, a contant reminder of what at least two people could lose if time runs out. Everything becomes a blur as Tsunade sets up right in the room to operate and does so without so much as a word, Sasuke is staring wide-eyed at his brothers body as Tsunade stints the bleeding, repairs damanged tissue and begins to close up the wound. Tsunade wipes her brow as she looks at Sasuke first then to Naruto,

"He will be fine now, just no more...roughness, okay?"

Sasuke nods and looks toward Naruto, the blonde gives him a reassuring smile before settling within one of the chairs placed in the room, intent on staying until the older Uchiha wakes.


End file.
